Coincedences
by KarasHunter
Summary: Claire's accident-prone life has lead her to many different things. But as soon as she arrives in mineral town she meets new friends and might find true love.this summary sucks. My first fanfic so dont make fun of me yet. Rated T just in case
1. Mistakes

_ Ugh! Why did** I** have to be sent to the ranch in stupid Mineral Town?_ I can't help but wonder as I approach my new farm.

Almost as soon as all my stuff is placed comfortably in my house do I hear a loud,*knock knock*, on my door.

When I open my door a loud group of about ten people (they must be about my age) rush into my house.

"Wow your house is sooo comfy Claire, Oh do you even remember me?" a girl with long, curly pink hair asks me.

I was sorta upset because they kinda rushed into my house and I literally JUST got here,but any ways I struggle to remember the girls name," P-Popuri?"

"Yayy! You remember me!"

Suddenly a boy wearing a purple bandana around his head comes up to me and says,"I know you just couldn't forget someone like **me**", as soon as he starts to talk I know exactly who it is, so just to get him to leave me alone I mumble, "Uh... yea whatever Kai" I decide to leave before anyone else gets the idea they need me to remember them so I quietly say," I have a sword that needs to get uncursed " and with that, I head out the door of **my** house.

I head into the big door of the church. After calling Carter(the priest)'s name about 50 times I notice a girl with shoulder length brown hair sorta just kinda standing in the front of the church and can't help but wonder,_ why didn't SHE help me?_

I was starting to get **really** mad so, not really paying much attention to my tone,I march right up to her and have no problem speaking my thoughts, " O.K. Listen chic I don't care **who** you are but I just got here and I've been screaming for Carter so you at least could have said **something.**"

Then as she starts to turn around I'm blushing madly out of embarrassment.

Cause when I see her face I realize I was never talking to a girl


	2. Freinds

"U-uhh", he stutters

"Oh gosh I'm soo sorry it's just I-",then I just decide to leave because any thing else my stupid big mouth could say would probably just make him feel even worse.

I guess my sword would just have to wait for now cause I never did find Carter, and I certainly wasn't going back there to get it.

When I get back to my house everybody is still there since I really don't want to be rude and yell at the people to get out I walk over to Popuri and say," Hey Popuri do you think you could get these people to leave, but I mean you and maybe Karen and Ann could spend the night ".

"REALLY! We could really spend the night? You sure?",She says really loudly. "Uhh yeah" I say but she's already yelling for people to leave

later that night

"O.K. So why did you leave earlier you didn't even say hi to me." Karen asks me.

"Um well you see I went to the church to like uncurse my sword and well there was this guy there but the thing is, is that I didn't know he was a guy well because he had sorta long hair but now I feel really stupid so what do you think I should do?" I say finally letting it all out.

"...OMG! You're saying you actually though CLIFF was a girl! Boy are you an idiot."Popuri says.

"Well I can see how you made that mistake I mean if you saw his back first anyone could make that mistake. I almost made that one myself" Karen admits. Of course Karen could take the stupidest mistake you've ever had and do something twice as stupid.

"Well I think you should go say that your sorry",Ann states. Well of course Ann said that. Popuri says she has the biggest crush EVER on Cliff. Then again she might be exaggerating. She exaggerates a lot of things.

"Fine but we're going now and yall are going with me"I state.

"'Kay" Popuri says, obviously speaking for all of them.

And with that we head out to say sorry to this cliff guy that I so intelligently mistook for a girl.


	3. Sorry

"Okay alright I'll go but I'm going by myself" ,I pause,"I don't need y'all hovering around me telling me how stupid I am."

"Fine." Popuri whines.

"'Kay thanks, now leave."

But of course as soon as they're out of site I do the stupidest thing I could've done at the moment... I ran straight into the wall of the church. Hard.

Cliff's POV

Maybe I should get a haircut. Anyway she probably hasn't given it much thought. _Thud_. Oh my gosh what was that? I should see who that is.

Claire's POV

_Grrr why does my head hurt soo bad?_

"Ugh. Where am I ?" I say obviously not expecting an answer. But of course, I get one any ways.

"You're at the church Claire. I went outside and you were passed out on the steps, surrounded by a very scary pool of blood. You seem to have hit your head. You're alright though. When I found you you were as blue as a smurf."

"Thank you that was an outstanding compliment", I say my voice dripping with sarcasm," Oh! I remember why I came!"

"Really? And why is that?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm really ,really, really sorry about earlier ,Ya know. I was extremely mad and ready to like tear someones throat out."

"It's okay. That happens sometimes. I mean Karen made the same mistake."

"Yeah but Karen isn't exactly the smartest chicken in the coop. If you know what I'm saying."

"But what makes you any smarter than Karen if you made the same mistake."He says smiling. Then we both bust out laughing and I think,_ Maybe Cliff isn't as bad as I thought._ Then I stop cold at the sight of Ann in the church window. 


	4. Enemies

**A/N: **

**MayMist: Thankies for the reviews . Claire is very accident prone:P By the way this is officially my longest chapter:D**

**Weirdogirl: Thanks so much! I shall give you a gummi bear:P**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own harvest moon. If I did I would have eternal happiness:)**

**Gummi bears to all who review:D **

**Claire's POV**

Reality is a really beautiful place, but I really wouldn't want to live there.

Unfortunately seeing Ann in that window, well reality had slapped me in the face. Hard. I promise, if looks could kill, I would have dropped dead right there. I held her gaze for a few more moments until Cliff says," Whatcha' lookin at Claire?" I realized I'd been staring at the window.

"Oh. Umm. That tree."

"That Tree?"

"Yup. Look there's a bird."

"Yeah there's a lot of birds."

"I know but I think that one lives in the tree."

"O.k. Well this is weird . So what do you do? I mean like are you new here?" Cliff asks me.

"Yeah I just moved here. I live at the farm like near the edge of the town ." I reply grateful to be off the stupid tree topic.

"Oh your brother owns the ranch in the Forget – Me – Not Valley."

"Yeah. You know him? Well like where do you work? Or whatever." Well of course he knows Jack. Everyone does.

"Umm well I work with Manna and Duke at-"

"Ohhh. At the grape place! Yeah I saw that when Popuri was dragging me through town. Well any ways, Thanks for talking to me. I probably need to leave now."

"Y-Yeah. B-Bye."

I exit the church thinking about how stupid I am. I mean really, talking about that stupid tree. Well I guess it was better than talking about Ann.

Back at my house me, Karen , and Popuri, sit down and begin to talk.

"So you were like gone for like a like really long time. Like what like happened?" Karen asks. That was officially the most times any one has used the word like in a sentence

"Oh. Well as soon as you guys left I ran strait into the church wall. I think I like broke my nose or some thing."

"Oh my gosh are you okayyy?" Popuri asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey where's Ann?"

"Oh I think she like went like like ….home." Karen says.

"Yeah. She was really Upset. I don't think she liked you going to see Cliff alone."Popuri claims

And I realize she's right. Cause I obviously can't tell an enemy from a friend.


End file.
